


Преходящая слепота

by Gianeya



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a bit of OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: После Панхеи и сообщения о том, что в безумии аугментированных виноват «Фронт Человечества», люди совсем помешались на имплантах — а вот Фрэнк, приходилось признать, окончательно помешался на Дженсене.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Deus Ex: Human Revolution на ФБ-2016.
> 
> Фик был написан до выхода Mankind Divided, спойлеры в тексте не учитывались. Пост-канон, концовка Шарифа. 
> 
> Бета - melissakora.

Кто-то в очередной раз ломился на серверы Шариф Индастриз.

Фрэнк раздраженно вздохнул. После Панхеи и сообщения о том, что в безумии аугментированных виноват «Фронт Человечества», люди как с цепи сорвались.

Одни шли в «ПРОТЕЗ» устанавливать импланты, которые были им на самом деле не нужны, — в знак протеста. Другие шатались по улицам с баллончиками краски и поверх агиток «За Чистоту» рисовали кровавые кресты — многим не понравилось, что их посчитали всего лишь недочеловеками, достойными смерти, — вот только это рисование выглядело так по-детски. Ну а третьи... третьи, почувствовав золотую жилу, осаждали Шариф Индастриз и другие биотех компании заявлениями о приеме на работу. Либо — что было оригинальнее, но вместе с тем и глупее — пытались любыми способами добыть чертежи биочипов и имплантов. То ли шантажировать Шарифа собирались, то ли надеялись продать их и грести деньги лопатой...

За последние пару недель Фрэнк ловил таких наивных болванов раз пять: все они, как один, вязли в глубинных слоях его защиты — бери тепленькими.

Потом к ним, конечно, отправлялся Дженсен, который очень доступно объяснял невезучим хакерам — как правило, чересчур юным и самонадеянным, — почему воровать у Шарифа глупо.

А после Дженсен приходил к Фрэнку и с нарочито торжественным поклоном преподносил ему все жесткие диски, какие находились в квартирах этих неудачников от программирования. Фрэнк ехидничал в ответ — и исподтишка пялился на его плечи. Можно даже сказать — залипал. В конце концов, плечи у Дженсена были более чем достойны такого внимания. Как приятно, наверное, цепляться за них в постели...

После недолгой пикировки Дженсен обычно терял терпение: нависал над Фрэнком, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и вежливо — или издевательски, кто знает — хлопал по плечу. Называл «Фрэнсисом», едва уловимо, как будто нежно растягивая «э-э» и почти доводя Фрэнка до инфаркта и оргазма одновременно. Сгружал «железо» на стол. И уходил, оставляя Фрэнка наедине с его грязными горячими мыслишками.

Мыслишками о том, как эти крепкие руки медленно скользили бы по телу, сводя с ума. Как твердые пальцы оставляли бы синяки на запястьях и на бедрах. Как от возбуждения становился бы ниже голос Дженсена, как сбивалось бы его дыхание. Как борода щекотала бы кожу во время поцелуев — черт, да Фрэнка никогда раньше не заводили бороды! Но Дженсен стал исключением из правил...

Фрэнк с силой потер лицо и потеребил браслет на левом запястье: сам в детстве сплел из проводков, что остались от его первого разобранного компьютера, и до сих пор старался не снимать — на удачу.

Черт! Люди после Панхеи помешались на имплантах — а вот Фрэнк, откровенно говоря, окончательно помешался на Дженсене. Точнее, если совсем начистоту, то переклинило Фрэнка сразу после взрыва: именно тогда он больше не смог себя обманывать, как бы ни хотелось и дальше делать вид, что все под контролем. И пришлось признать, что за объект банального сексуального влечения он бы так сильно переживать не стал.

То бишь Фрэнк умудрился влюбиться. Втюриться. Втрескаться, как наивная школьница, что мечтает о предмете своих воздыханий долгими бессонными ночами.

Мечты Фрэнка, кстати, в перспективе были так же несбыточны, как мечты школьницы о какой-нибудь популярной звезде экрана, вроде Дилана О’Брайена. Потому что Дженсен отказал ему крайне ясно и четко еще пару лет назад.

В принципе, Фрэнк запал при первом же знакомстве. Да, он был недоволен, что Шариф взял на работу уволенного из спецназа парня, а не обратился в охранную контору типа Беллтауэр, к профессиональным наемникам — и не стеснялся это показывать. Но сам Дженсен ему понравился. А когда месяца через три они с Рид довольно мирно — по крайней мере, с виду, — разошлись, Фрэнк поддался порыву и решил испытать удачу, хоть и понимал, как странно это будет выглядеть после череды нескончаемых претензий. В общем, он пригласил Дженсена на свидание — в мексиканский ресторанчик неподалеку.

Фрэнк до сих пор помнил ответ дословно:

«Знаешь, Фрэнсис, твое стремление сблизиться с коллегами и желание узнать о них как можно больше, конечно же, впечатляет, но... Я терпеть не могу мексиканскую кухню».

Жестко и бескомпромиссно. Отказ — яснее ясного. Навязываться после такого — себя не уважать. Фрэнк и не навязывался: будто в Детройте мало симпатичных парней, к которым легче подкатить? На Дженсене свет клином не сошелся. По крайне мере, Фрэнк так думал, пока не начал едва ли не одержимо замечать за Дженсеном всякие мелочи. Но тут в дело вступило почти ослиное упрямство — и тщательно лелеемая обида: один раз Фрэнка уже послали, и повторять как-то не хотелось, спасибо. Вот он и убедил себя, что со временем влечение потихоньку сойдет на нет, и оставил все, как есть, — разве что язвить в разговорах с Дженсеном стал еще чаще...

...Но в конце концов, за два года совместной работы Фрэнк так и не смог ничего поделать со своими мыслями. И если бы они касались лишь физической привлекательности! Да, Фрэнк, например, обращал внимание на то, как у Дженсена влажно блестят губы, если он только что пил кофе, — и представлял, как приятно было бы сцеловать с них горьковатый вкус. Но кроме этого Фрэнк всегда видел, когда Дженсен слишком ровно держит спину после заданий, скрывая боль от ушибов, ссадин, а иногда и сломанных ребер — даже недавно установленный «страж здоровья» был не всесилен и действовал не мгновенно. Замечал, как по утрам от Дженсена временами чуть ощутимо пахнет перегаром — и после Панхеи куда чаще, чем раньше. Как он теперь всегда — то есть вообще всегда! — скрывает глаза за новыми линзами, а руки старается прятать в карманах, словно опасается реакции людей на импланты. Как он, по возможности, избегает личных встреч с Шарифом — под любыми предлогами, и это тоже особенно очевидно стало после Панхеи.

Что же там произошло?! Явно ничего хорошего... Малик, которая забирала Шарифа вместе с Дженсеном, знала не больше самого Фрэнка — и любопытство глодало их обоих. Дженсен даже на поспешный уход — скорее уж побег — Рид из компании никак не отреагировал, хотя совсем недавно одержимо расследовал ее исчезновение. Фрэнк, конечно, был этому рад — теперь хоть стало очевидно, что отнюдь не вернувшаяся любовь к бывшей девушке толкала Дженсена на подвиги. Но отсутствие реакции все равно оставалось чересчур необычным. Будто было что-то еще. Что-то, что захватило мысли Дженсена целиком — и он попросту выкинул Рид из головы, как ненужный старый хлам.

Если подумать, то смысл в этом предположении имелся: Дженсен в последнее время и на подколки Фрэнка практически не обращал внимания, хотя раньше точно наслаждался их перепалками — отчего Фрэнк залипал только сильнее: мало кто мог держаться с ним на равных в этом деле. Зато и привычка хлопать по плечу появилась не так давно. Как если бы Дженсену тоже хотелось иметь возможность прикоснуться без повода...

Фрэнк снова дернул браслет, грубо, почти до боли: ага, размечтался! Приписывать другим людям свои мотивы — верх идиотизма. И вообще, хватит отвлекаться: пока Фрэнк травил себя воспоминаниями, хакер работал. И добрался он аж, э-э... до второго уровня защиты из пяти. Фрэнк скосил глаза на часы в углу монитора: за двадцать три минуты. Новый рекорд, до этого никто так надолго не застревал.

Фрэнк быстро отследил айпишник, по нему — реальный адрес, а этот недоучка тем временем продолжал упрямо ковырять совершенно банальную защиту, которая по большому счету обходилась самым элементарным способом. Кстати, куда там нацелился этот гений? По всему выходило, что нужны ему схемы последнего поколения биочипов. Амбициозный, но все равно идиот.

По-хорошему сейчас нужно было позвать Дженсена и отправить его по найденному адресу, но... Свою норму несбыточных мечтаний в комплекте с несвоевременным стояком Фрэнк сегодня уже получил — когда Дженсен чуть не прижался к нему всем телом, бесцеремонно оттесняя от автомата с кофе. Фрэнк тогда с трудом сглотнул мгновенно ставшую вязкой слюну, хватанул ртом словно бы раскалившийся воздух — и позорно сбежал. Видеть Дженсена снова, объяснять, что случилось, глядя, как он — наверняка, неосознанно — поглаживает краешек стола странно ловкими для протезов пальцами... Фрэнк, конечно, был немного мазохистом — но все-таки не настолько.

Он опять проверил адрес хакера-недоучки и открыл карту. Всего в паре кварталов отсюда — минут пятнадцать пешком. И все еще второй слой, значит, времени туда добраться у Фрэнка просто завались. Неужели он не сможет сам объяснить, хм, коллеге, насколько тот неправ? А если захватить с собой парализующий пистолет...

На всякий случай подгрузив дополнительный слой защиты и выудив из ящика стола наладонник — оставлять хакера наедине с системой было бы все же слишком беспечно, — Фрэнк решительно вышел из кабинета. Стеклянные стены автоматически помутнели, показывая, что внутри больше никого нет.

Парализатор заметно оттягивал внутренний карман куртки — и Фрэнк надеялся, что по пути наружу не встретит особо внимательных и любопытных коллег. С каждым шагом идея казалась все более идиотской — но поворачивать назад было не в его характере. Да и проблема с Дженсеном никуда не делась...

...с тем самым Дженсеном, который стоял сейчас почти у самого выхода — повезло, блин, так повезло! Новенький охранник — Хаас, вроде, его звали — что-то упрямо ему втолковывал, размахивая руками, но выражение лица у Дженсена было таким внимательным и спокойным, что Фрэнк даже немного посочувствовал новичку — именно так Дженсен обычно выглядел, когда думал о вещах совершенно посторонних. Зато это увеличивало шансы выбраться незамеченным.

Уверенным шагом Фрэнк устремился к дверям, по пути вежливо кивнув Саре на ресепшене. Десять шагов, девять, восемь...

Когда шагов оставалось всего три, его окликнули.

— Притчард?

Скрипнув зубами, Фрэнк обернулся. Упс, похоже, он ошибся: Дженсен не размышлял о постороннем — он придумывал повод сбежать как можно скорее и готов был воспользоваться первым же шансом, в буквальном смысле идущим мимо. Оставив Хааса позади, Дженсен целеустремленно направился к Фрэнку, словно по очень важному делу — и Хаас, обиженно скривившись, отвернулся и двинулся в противоположную сторону.

— Чего тебе, Дженсен? — максимально неприветливо поинтересовался Фрэнк, в очередной раз безуспешно пытаясь не пялиться. Дженсен коротко, едва заметно передернул плечами, будто не знал, что ответить, и окинул его с ног до головы взглядом — конечно, из-за темных линз нельзя было сказать, куда Дженсен смотрит, но у Фрэнка вдруг побежали по шее мурашки и потяжелело в затылке. Только тогда он догадался скрестить руки на груди в попытке спрятать выпирающий пистолет. Повторил требовательно, молясь, чтобы Дженсен не обратил внимания на слегка севший голос: — Так чего тебе?

— Сбегаешь? До конца рабочего дня полчаса, — наконец проронил Дженсен, явно не придумав ничего более остроумного.

Фрэнк фыркнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя превосходство:

— У меня плавающий график, так что могу себе позволить. 

И мысленно выдохнул от облегчения: пронесло, не заметил.

— Вот только я впервые вижу, как ты пользуешься этим правом, — озадаченно протянул Дженсен, чуть опуская подбородок. Черт, во второй раз он точно не пропустит странно выпирающий карман. Дернувшись, Фрэнк выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Просто я наконец, спустя два года, смирился с твоим отказом и решил сходить на свидание с кем-нибудь еще!

Странно — кажется, Дженсен растерялся. С чего бы, не мог же он забыть?.. А! Дело в том, что раньше Фрэнк делал вид, будто ничего такого не было? Ладно, к черту, лучше поторопиться, пока Дженсен не пришел в себя.

— Притчард, что ты... — остаток фразы отрезало автоматическими дверями. Фрэнк обернулся, жизнерадостно помахал рукой на прощание и быстро зашагал прочь, всей спиной ощущая тяжелый, задумчивый взгляд. Вприпрыжку спустился по лестнице, завернул за угол — и с судорожным выдохом прислонился к стене.

Черт, он ведь решил сам разобраться с хакером лишь потому, что не хотел встречаться с Дженсеном — а все равно не сложилось. И... черт, раз уж они так или иначе пересеклись — можно ведь было спихнуть эту почетную обязанность на Дженсена! Но не возвращаться же теперь, поджав хвост.

Представив, как будет объясняться с Дженсеном — прости, я соврал насчет свидания, на самом деле я ловлю очередного наглого охотника за чертежами имплантов, — Фрэнк рассерженно стукнул кулаком по стене. Одни проблемы от этой влюбленности. Мозги в присутствии Дженсена отключались, и последние полгода контролировать это получалось все хуже и хуже — с каждым днем, с каждой встречей. А хотелось быть всегда лучшим, чтобы показать Дженсену, от чего тот отказался — и, может быть, хоть немного пожалел...

Но стоило Фрэнку его увидеть — и в голове оставалось ничтожно мало места для рабочих мыслей, а почти все силы уходили на то, чтобы не пялиться на Дженсена влюбленными глазами. Проще по инфолинку общаться: на голос Фрэнк тоже залипал, но лицо-то контролировать при этом было необязательно.

К слову, про инфолинк: иногда Фрэнк, словно какой-нибудь жутковатый сталкер, подключался к каналу Дженсена, не предупреждая, и просто слушал его дыхание: размеренное или учащенное во время бега, срывающееся от боли или поверхностное, едва различимое, когда Дженсен хотел остаться незамеченным... И Фрэнк отлично понимал, что это по меньшей мере странно, но после взрыва, после бесчисленных операций, когда было непонятно, выживет ли Дженсен, ему было очень важно знать, что тот еще дышит.

Фрэнк снова двинул кулаком в стену, ссаживая кожу, зашипел от боли, но хотя бы взял себя в руки. Рано или поздно все обязательно закончится катастрофой, без вариантов. Но пока можно и дальше делать вид, что он хоть что-то контролирует.

Например, наглого, но неумелого хакера.

Фрэнк достал наладонник и хмыкнул: ого, до третьего слоя добрался, скоростной какой. Ладно, возвращаться — не вариант, а значит, хватит тормозить, за дело.

Дом номер сорок пять по Гранд Ривер Роуд, квартира двести два, стандартная панель блокировки. Фрэнк приник ухом к двери: внутри царила тишина. Чтобы взломать защиту и двух минут не потребовалось. А потом — достать неудобно, непривычно лежащий в руке парализатор и, повторяя за Дженсеном, картинно распахнуть дверь.

Да только вместо одного типично-хилого хакера в очках в квартире внезапно обнаружилась целая толпа людей. Хорошо вооруженных — и, очевидно, опасных — людей с повязками «За чистоту» на рукавах. Упс.

Фрэнк замер на пороге; такого он не предвидел — а ведь стоило бы подумать, что в один далеко не прекрасный день за чертежами мог полезть кто-нибудь посерьезнее наивных одиночек. Фрэнк нервно улыбнулся, мгновенно уронил парализатор и поднял руки вверх: он безобиден, никому не угрожает — может, отпустят?

— Ой, простите, я ошибся квартирой, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом выдавил он, но серьезные парни, конечно, не купились.

— А ну, замри! — в кухонном проеме воздвигся высоченный и мускулистый бородатый мужик с боевой винтовкой в руках. — Медленно зашел в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь.

Фрэнк сглотнул; даже если он успеет нырнуть за стену, от пуль это не спасет — из винтовки тонкие перекрытия пробить, как раз плюнуть. Лучше выполнить требования — заложником у него больше шансов остаться в живых.

— Вот молодец, — одобрительно кивнул бородатый, и Фрэнк подавил непроизвольную дрожь. — Сайлас, надень на него браслеты и посади в уголок, — один из парней, с туповатым выражением лица, послушно встал с дивана, достал наручники и, грубо вывернув Фрэнку руки, щелкнул замками. — А теперь сиди тихо. И молись! — мерзко заржал бородатый, и Фрэнку стало по-настоящему страшно. Они ничего не спросили: ни кто он, ни что тут делает. Похоже, не так уж им и нужен был живой заложник...

— Кайл, долго тебе еще возиться?! — рявкнул бородатый в сторону дальней комнаты, и оттуда на секундочку выглянул невысокий тощий парень в очочках с тонкой оправой — точь-в-точь тот, кого Фрэнк ожидал найти.

— Я не учу тебя стрелять — ты не учишь меня взламывать сервера Шарифа, Ксандр, — рявкнул парень неожиданно глубоким для такого хлипкого тела голосом и снова скрылся. — Минут сорок, чтобы закончить, — буркнул он тише, уже из-за стены. — И с полчаса на настройку излучателя.

Бородатый нахмурился, что-то прикидывая, и обернулся к громилам на диване.

— А вы чего расселись, как в театре? А ну, живо чистить стволы, нам потом на дело! И будьте наготове — мало ли, кто припрется в гости следом за этим парнем. Сайлас, а ты проверь-ка его: есть биочип? Может, нам повезет — и мы убьем двух зайцев одним махом.

Парень, что минутой раньше чуть не вывихнул Фрэнку плечи, теперь бесцеремонно нагнул ему голову и зашарил потными пальцами по затылку, нащупывая шрам от давней операции. Фрэнк сидел ни жив, ни мертв: слова биочип и излучатель в одном предложении первым делом заставляли вспомнить Панхею, и если «чистые» намеревались повторить тот кошмар...

Парень наконец оставил его голову в покое, и Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Спокойно. Спокойно, есть еще как минимум час на то, чтобы придумать... что-нибудь. Бросаться под пули — идиотизм. Попытаться разговорить террористов? Фрэнк открыл было рот, но напоролся на такой свирепый взгляд бородатого, что мигом передумал. Черт, даже наручники вскрыть не вышло, хотя Фрэнк промучился минут десять — но его «удачный» браслет оказался слишком мягким, и отмычки из него не получилось.

Время ускользало песком сквозь пальцы. От беспомощности и страха все внутри сжималось в липкий ледяной комок.

Что в такой ситуации сделал бы Дженсен? Хотя, глупый вопрос: вот он как раз, не колеблясь, бросился бы под пули. И точно вышел бы из схватки победителем, чертов идеальный солдат.

Дождавшись, пока от него отвлекутся, Фрэнк вытянул шею и осторожно выглянул в окно. Может, выпрыгнуть наружу? Всего второй этаж, он должен приземлиться без проблем, даже со скованными за спиной руками, а пока эти парни добегут до окна, он успеет спрятаться. Наверное, успеет. Но другого выхода все равно не предвидится, значит, надо просто собраться с духом и...

Торжествующий возглас из соседней комнаты подсказал Фрэнку, что собираться с духом нужно было быстрее. Сверкая очками, словно злодей в дешевом фильме ужасов, щуплый хакер выскочил в зал, потрясая зажатым в руке приборчиком.

— Ну что, он аугмент? Испытываем? — спросил он таким мечтательным тоном, что Фрэнк содрогнулся.

— Парни, я ничего... — начал он, но бородатый резко перебил:

— Давай, Кайл, врубай.

И пришла боль.

***  
Все тело ощущалось как один оголенный нерв: тронешь — и боль испепеляющим напалмом разольется под кожей. В затылке гудело, под веками плясали электрически-голубые искры и радужные круги. Спазматически подергивались левая икра, пальцы на левой руке и правый уголок рта. По языку растекалась желчная горечь, истошно стучала в ушах кровь, крутило живот.

Но Фрэнк дышал. Хотя, честно говоря, успел попрощаться с жизнью.

Дышал и пытался шевельнуть хоть пальцем, правда, пока безуспешно.

Дышал и старался не паниковать.

Дышал.

Черт знает, сколько Фрэнк так просидел на полу, но через некоторое время мышцы постепенно расслабились, и он сумел сглотнуть, смягчая пересохшее горло. Потом шевельнул рукой — хм, с него сняли наручники — попробовал встать, упираясь в стену, но после судорог молниеносно накатила дикая слабость.

О’кей, подождем, главное — его не парализовало. Теперь можно и глаза открыть.

Темнота, голубые искры, радужные круги.

Фрэнк моргнул. Крепко зажмурился. Снова распахнул глаза.

Темнота, искры, круги.

Преодолевая отчаянное сопротивление усталых мышц, поднял руку к лицу, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по векам. Опять моргнул, щекотнув кожу ресницами, — глаза в самом деле открыты...

Темнота.

Нет-нет-нет, не может быть, только не это, что случилось, у него ведь стоят протезы зрительных нервов, пришлось еще в юности поставить, когда начало очень быстро падать зрение, он так боялся тогда, но они никогда его не подводили, верно работали пятнадцать лет, без всяких проблем, даже сигнал с Панхеи...

Стоп.

Сигнал. Очкарик с приборчиком. Излучатель. «Давай, врубай».

Эти подонки испытали на нем свою адскую машинку! Но... чего они добивались? И, возможно — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это будет возможно! — повреждения обратимы?

Стараясь не думать о том, что он навсегда теперь мог остаться — блядь, надо сосредоточиться и проговорить уже про себя: слепым, он мог остаться слепым! — Фрэнк попытался вспомнить, что за чертежи были на сервере. Биочипы и все типы зрительных имплантов. Биочипы стандартные, то бишь повторить фокус Дэрроу не вышло бы — не без специального приемника для сигнала. Значит, очкарик придумал, как воздействовать на существующие структуры. Например... увеличить напряжение в схеме! В биочипе имелись защитные резисторы, на случай спонтанного замыкания, но наверняка был способ их обойти.

Ну, конечно! Это объяснило бы и судороги, и повышенную чувствительность с болью, и, главное, проблемы со зрением. Биочип располагался рядом с затылочной долей, чуть повысить поверхностный заряд — и здравствуй, слепота. Потом усиленный заряд перемещается дальше, на протезы зрительных нервов — и здравствуйте, судороги, как раз все проводящие пути рядом. А если у человека имелись бы другие протезы, то импульс передавался бы туда — и вряд ли такому человеку пришлось бы легче, чем Фрэнку сейчас. Плюс, заряд, по идее, к чертям сбивал все исходные настройки.

Как итог — полностью беспомощная, неспособная к сопротивлению жертва. 

Вдох, задержать дыхание, выдох, и повторить — глубоко и размеренно, под мысленный счет: не время впадать в истерику. Если это был электрический импульс, то всего и делов: восстановить рабочие параметры. И сделать это легче легкого, он сам Дженсену настройки имплантов сетчатки сбрасывал на заводские стандарты. Вот только проблемка — для этого нужно быть зрячим.

И это крохотное затруднение оставляло Фрэнку всего один выход. Вернее, два, но, к сожалению, Малик сейчас не было в Детройте.

Непослушными пальцами Фрэнк выудил из кармана телефон и кое-как на ощупь включил голосовое управление. Просипел с трудом, едва слышно, отчаянно надеясь, что умная программа его поймет:

— Дженсен, Адам, набрать номер.

Сейчас не до гордости и смущения.

Ответил Дженсен после первого же гудка, и Фрэнк стиснул зубы, чтобы не всхлипнуть от облегчения: нервы были натянуты до предела.

— Притчард? Заскучал на свидании? — показалось, или в чуть насмешливом тоне мелькнуло странное сожаление?

— Дженсен, — Фрэнку хватило сил только на имя, потом горло перехватило очередным спазмом — но и этого стало достаточно, чтобы у Дженсена резко сбилось дыхание. Так, как обычно сбивалось, когда он настраивался на самые мерзкие неприятности.

— Притчард, что случилось? Где ты? — отрывисто и четко, словно готов был немедленно броситься на помощь — и Фрэнка отпустило. Разом, как по команде. Пришло понимание, что все будет хорошо. Даже голосовые связки расслабились, и он кое-как сумел вытолкнуть из себя адрес.

— Десять минут, — судя по звукам, Дженсен побежал. — Там опасно?

— Нет. — В квартире вроде больше никого не было: тихо, как в могиле. Стоп, а вдруг Фрэнк уже нет там, где потерял сознание? Вдруг те парни подумали, что он умер, и отвезли «труп» подальше, спрятали? Он же ничего не видел!

На Фрэнка опять начала накатывать паника, и он из последних сил испуганно выдохнул:

— Не клади трубку!

— Притчард, — в голосе Дженсена прибавилось смятения, — что с тобой?

— Пожалуйста, просто не клади трубку, — к концу фразы Фрэнк сорвался на сип — к горлу подступила тошнота, в легких отчаянно не хватало воздуха. Ну да, электрический разряд прямо в мозг — это не шутки, без последствий не обойдется. Голова до сих пор была как чугунная.

— Притчард, не отключайся! Фрэнк! — теперь испугался уже Дженсен, судя по прозвучавшей в словах тревожной нотке. Фрэнк как сквозь вату услышал свой собственный хрипящий голос:

— А мне больше нравится, когда ты зовешь меня «Фрэнсис»...

Снова зашумело в ушах — или дыхание Дженсена в динамике было таким громким? Фрэнка как будто качало на успокаивающих волнах — пока это почти гипнотическое чувство не вспугнул тихий скрип двери.

— Притчард? — настороженно, слегка приглушенно — похоже, Фрэнка перетащили в дальнюю комнату.

— Здесь, — голос немного пришел в норму: теперь Фрэнк хрипел не как умирающий, а всего лишь как сильно простуженный человек. Он откашлялся и повторил: — Я здесь.

Шаги едва слышно шелестели по полу, и Фрэнк представлял, как Дженсен, прижавшись к стене, с пистолетом в руке, заглядывает в зал, никого не обнаружив, идет к следующей двери, останавливается в проеме... Тут шаги затихли, и Фрэнк нерешительно поднял руку.

А потом даже не услышал, как Дженсен вдруг — в одно движение — оказался рядом.

Пальцы аккуратно обхватили подбородок, поднимая, и Фрэнк попытался скрыть внезапную дрожь, дернув головой в сторону — в темноте каждое прикосновение ощущалось раз в пять ярче, чем обычно. Вряд ли, конечно, у него хватит сил — но стояк сейчас был бы совсем ни к месту.

— Что с глазами? — резко — взволнованно?.. — спросил Дженсен, продолжая уверенно удерживать его за подбородок. Сразу к делу, как всегда — и это успокаивало.

— Э-эм, ну, сегодня я опять засек, как пытались взломать наш сервер, но подумал, что тебе надоело разбираться с хилыми хакерами — не побьешь их ведь толком, скучно, наверняка, да? — и решил сходить сам. Но нашел я не одного хакера, а целую террористическую ячейку — и чертежи биочипа им нужны были, чтобы сделать такую штуку, которая временно выводит импланты из строя. А у меня стоят протезы зрительных нервов — вот и... — скороговоркой, иногда срываясь на шепот и хрип, выдал Фрэнк, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как от соприкосновения с кожей теплеют искусственные пальцы и как меняется ритм дыхания Дженсена.

— Временно? Тебе нужно в «ПРОТЕЗ»? — ни слова об идиотизме Фрэнка — хотя он ждал, если не нотацию, то хотя бы пару колких фраз об излишней самонадеянности. Но... возможно, Дженсен решил приберечь слова на потом — Фрэнк давно заметил, что в экстремальных ситуациях тот предпочитал сначала действовать, а потом уже говорить.

— Нет-нет-нет, я сам могу все поправить, — Фрэнк поспешно открестился от визита в клинику. — Мне надо добраться домой, у меня есть прибор для перенастройки имплантов. Просто помоги мне... А потом тебе придется все-таки найти этих парней, нельзя оставлять их с таким оружием. Или нет, лучше сообщить в полицию, — Фрэнк вовремя сообразил, что Дженсен вообще-то тоже может под импульс попасть, так что в одиночку ему за террористами идти не стоит.

— Хорошо, идем. Поймаем такси, — снова сразу к делу, четко и ровно.

Фрэнк неловко попытался встать, опираясь о стену, — и зашипел от боли, когда ступню в очередной раз свело судорогой. Да сколько можно? Он же...

По спине вдруг скользнула рука, стиснула плечо, помогая подняться, удержать равновесие — и у Фрэнка закружилась голова: то ли от резкого движения, то ли оттого, что часть крови мгновенно хлынула вниз. И это несмотря на общую хреновость состояния: его организму было плевать на такие мелочи.

Всю дорогу по лестнице Дженсен так его и поддерживал — а Фрэнк безуспешно отвлекал себя разными мыслями: о боли в ноге, о программе, которая подошла бы для сброса настроек, о предстоящих поисках террористов, но... Бесполезно.

Сознание, лишенное привычных зрительных стимулов, цеплялось за другие чувства. Пальцы Дженсена крепко обхватывали его руку — и Фрэнк против воли вообразил, как это прикосновение ощущалось бы на обнаженном теле. От Дженсена пахло металлом, едва заметно — сигаретным дымом и ярче всего — разгоряченной, чуть влажной от пота кожей: он правда мчался сюда бегом? Стоило представить, как этот запах обволакивал, пропитывал бы воздух после жаркого секса — и у Фрэнка закололо в кончиках пальцев от возбуждения. Он тут же споткнулся, почти повис на Дженсене — и окончательно поплыл, когда рука у него на плече сжалась сильнее, наверняка оставляя синяки.

— Голова кружится, — бормотнул он в оправдание — даже не соврал, хотя и не уточнил, что дело не только в чертовом излучателе.

Когда они наконец сели в такси, Фрэнк торопливо отодвинулся подальше; помогло слабо. Машина двигалась беззвучно, водитель молчал, и все внимание Фрэнка непроизвольно сфокусировалось на дыхании Дженсена — спокойном, размеренном и глубоком. Неуместно спокойном. Фрэнк нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, почему этот звук ему так знаком, но мысли в гудящей голове отказывались складываться в стройные цепочки.

Пятнадцать минут до дома прошли как в тумане, и только когда машина остановилась, Фрэнк осознал, что всю дорогу неосознанно склонялся к Дженсену — словно магнитом тянуло. А стоило им выбраться, как тот опустил раскрытую ладонь Фрэнку между лопаток, легонько прикасаясь, направляя и одновременно страхуя, — и у Фрэнка мгновенно закаменели плечи, а волоски на руках встали дыбом: слишком собственническим, властным вышел этот жест, слишком хотелось откинуться в это полуобъятие и полностью отдать контроль...

Хорошо, что любую неловкость сейчас можно было безбоязненно списывать на последействие импульса. Но все же, когда они вошли в квартиру, Фрэнк торопливо шарахнулся подальше от Дженсена — и тут же услышал, как тот со свистом втянул сквозь зубы воздух, но все равно ничего не сказал, а потом и вовсе двинулся на кухню, судя по звукам.

Фрэнк, на ощупь добравшись до компьютера, замер в нерешительности — сам он будет возиться до скончания времен, а Дженсен скорее всего не горел желанием...

Вокруг правого запястье вдруг осторожно обвились прохладные пальцы, следом Дженсен вложил ему в ладонь стакан — беспокоится? приятно, черт побери! — и мгновенно убрал руку.

— Пей и объясняй, что делать, — в голосе Дженсена слышалось едва заметное напряжение, и Фрэнк мысленно выругался — а может, не беспокоится, а хочет побыстрее разобраться с перенастройкой и свалить. И наверняка ведь попрется сам ловить террористов, наплевав на опасность, герой чертов. Но пусть Фрэнк Дженсена и раздражал, бросить его так, беспомощным, было бы слишком жестоко — вот и приходилось помогать... Стараясь отогнать не особенно приятную мысль, Фрэнк торопливо пустился в объяснения:

— В нижнем ящике настройщик — помнишь, я тебе перед Милуоки ретинальные импланты перезапускал? Подключай его к компьютеру, как загрузится система — кликни по иконке в левом нижнем углу.

Шуршание выдвинутого ящика, шорох разматывающегося провода, щелчок коннектора — Фрэнк по звукам строил воображаемую картину происходящего. Но вот наступила тишина — компьютер загружался, — и теперь всю квартиру, казалось, пронизывал звук дыхания Дженсена, по-прежнему смутно напоминающий о чем-то неприятном.

— Зашел. Дальше? — четкие рубленые слова, и Фрэнк напрягся сильнее — Дженсен был слишком пассивен и спокоен, дышал слишком ровно, как если бы считал про себя вдохи и выдохи.

— Печатай под диктовку, — Фрэнк на ходу сочинял нужные дополнения к коду и лихорадочно копался в собственной памяти — зря он что ли часами слушал это дыхание по инфолинку? После первой встречи с Чжао, после самоубийства Сэндовала, после падения самолета Малик, после разговора с Дэрроу... — Теперь запусти компиляцию и выбери из списка настройщик.

Дженсен дышал так размеренно — как автомат, — когда начинал себя в чем-то винить. Но сейчас в чем дело?.. В затылке пульсировала раздражающая тупая боль, мысли слегка путались, слепота нервировала, да еще и Дженсен вел себя совершенно непонятно — и сдержать рвущиеся с языка слова не было никакого шанса:

— Хватит дышать так, словно ты мог что-то сделать, но не сделал — и теперь винишь себя! Я сам туда пошел! Ты можешь меня недолюбливать и презирать, хоть жалким бездарным идиотом про себя называть — но вот не надо считать меня беспомощным младенцем и пытаться нести за меня ответственность.

Молчание — вроде бы ошарашенное — в ответ. Наконец Дженсен медленно произнес:

— Во-первых, я именно что несу ответственность за безопасность компании — и твою в том числе, как бы тебя это ни раздражало. А во-вторых... я всегда считал, что это ты меня недолюбливаешь и презираешь. — И добавил после короткой паузы, пробуя имя на вкус: — Фрэнсис.

По коже будто провели перышком, лаская. Фрэнк содрогнулся, но быстро — сила привычки — взял себя в руки и буркнул в ответ саркастично:

— С чего бы я тогда приглашал тебя на ужин? Да-да, ты меня вежливо отшил, я все с первого раза понял и больше к тебе не приставал. Я прекрасно осознаю, что после тебе, как и всякому брутальному герою дамского романа, должно быть стало неуютно общаться со мной...

В висок без предупреждения ткнулись чуть заостренные контакты настройщика, щелчок — и под веками полыхнуло белое пламя. Зрение медленно начало проясняться, потекли слезы, но Фрэнк поспешно постарался сфокусировать взгляд — и наткнулся на не прикрытый линзами встречный взгляд Дженсена.

Но если в его дыхании и оттенках голоса Фрэнк разбирался как профессионал, то сходу расшифровать выражение лица не удавалось. Отчаяние? Искреннее веселье? Оскорбление, в конце концов?

На глаза снова навернулись слезы, Фрэнк моргнул — и дернулся, ощутив, как на щеку ему легла неестественно твердая и гладкая ладонь.

— Фрэнсис, — сейчас в тоне Дженсена точно проскальзывала насмешка, но такая легкая, почти ласковая, что у Фрэнка перехватило горло, — ты пригласил меня в мексиканский ресторан. Через полгода после резни в Мексикан-тауне, в которой, по официальной версии, виноват именно я. И сделал ты это после того, как при мне же четко объяснил Шарифу, что не хочешь иметь со мной дел. Признаться, я принял твое приглашение за угрозу в духе «Я все про тебя знаю — и не доверяю». До сегодняшнего дня я даже не задумывался, что мог поторопиться с выводами...

Фрэнк завис: с такой точки зрения его вопрос и правда походил на угрозу — хотя на самом деле он ничего такого и не подразумевал! Получается, все его мучения были зря? Он вообразил себе отказ, обиделся — а мог бы просто поговорить с Дженсеном еще раз. Пусть и непривычно преступать через гордость, но ведь мог же?..

— И что будешь делать теперь, когда задумался? — осторожно уточнил Фрэнк, облизнул пересохшие губы — и зеленоватые диафрагмы вокруг зрачков Дженсена резко прянули в стороны.

— А теперь я, пожалуй, рискну сам пригласить тебя куда-нибудь, Фрэнсис, — совершенно буднично ответил Дженсен — но от промелькнувшей в его голосе соблазнительной хрипотцы у Фрэнка между лопаток пробежали мурашки и окончательно отнялся язык. Вот он и стоял, молча пялясь на Дженсена, — а тот выжидающе смотрел в ответ, легонько и, кажется, неосознанно поглаживая Фрэнка по скуле. А потом наклонился — и поцеловал.

Это было именно так, как представлял себе Фрэнк — и, одновременно, совсем по-другому. У Дженсена были сухие, немного шершавые губы, он всего лишь легко водил ими по губам Фрэнка, не пытаясь углубить поцелуй, — но крышу от этого сносило так, что реальность мгновенно поплыла, оставляя место только для ощущений. Фрэнк неловко приподнял руку, до побелевших костяшек вцепляясь Дженсену в плечо, и чуть наклонил голову, не закрывая глаза — слишком страшно, вдруг ему все это снится? Дженсен в ответ положил вторую руку ему на талию, притиснул ближе, плотнее, грудью к груди, приоткрыл губы — и наконец расслабился, отпустил себя.

Фрэнк потом ни за что не сказал бы, сколько они простояли, обнимаясь, нежно, осторожно и вдумчиво соприкасаясь губами, вдыхая и выдыхая почти в унисон. В себя он пришел, когда Дженсен с явной неохотой отстранился и прижался лбом к его лбу. В голове снова шумело, но Фрэнк все же сумел сосредоточиться — и, не сдержавшись, потянулся и пробежался подушечкой пальца по подрагивающим ресницам Дженсена. Тот в ответ дернул уголком губ и хрипло выговорил:

— Я и рад бы обсудить дальнейшее развитие событий прямо сейчас, но сначала мне нужно разобраться с террористами. А тебе стоит лечь спать — после такого насыщенного дня.

Фрэнк, зачарованно глядевший в — редкость — не скрытые линзами глаза, не сразу осознал смысл слов, но когда осознал...

— Не понял, — решительно отстраняясь, фыркнул он. — Один поцелуй — и ты превратился в мою мамочку? Никакого «спать» — без моей помощи ты будешь искать их до второго пришествия. Цени уже то, что я не стану тебя отговаривать, хотя стоило бы — на тебя этот их импульс тоже ведь подействует.

— Фрэнсис, — укоризненно начал Дженсен — он явно успел понять, что с Фрэнком творилось при звуках его полного имени, — я знаю, на что способен — уверен, они меня даже не заметят, пока не станет поздно. А тебе правда не стоит напрягаться, мало ли какие могут быть последствия у разряда. Я волнуюсь, тебе нужно набраться сил, — закончил он совсем уж вкрадчивым тоном.

— Ну, нет, эмоциональный шантаж не сработает! — Фрэнк тряхнул головой, окончательно отгоняя туман возбуждения. — Их хакер явно был недоучкой — наверняка подцепил мою программу-маячок. Уверен, что обойдешься без моей помощи?

Дженсен обреченно покачал головой — и Фрэнк торжествующе вскинул подбородок, усаживаясь за компьютер.

— Ну вот, сейчас эти парни засели в трущобах — кстати, не так и далеко, в моем районе что, фестиваль для «чистых» какой-нибудь? Судя по мощности сигнала, они под землей, но не слишком глубоко, не двигаются. Пока ты туда доберешься, я отслежу их точнее, — если раньше работать в присутствии Дженсена было почти невозможно, то теперь как будто разжалась туго скрученная пружина. Всего-то и нужно было, что разок поцеловаться!

Дженсен за спиной тихо, но насмешливо фыркнул — и внезапно с нажимом провел Фрэнку по плечу, скользнул рукой на шею, на долгое и бесконечно приятное мгновение сжал пальцы — и стремительно вышел из квартиры, бросив напоследок привычно ехидное:

— Что бы я без тебя делал, Фрэнсис.

Что он там подумал секунду назад? Что теперь сможет не реагировать на Дженсена так остро? Три раза ха — Фрэнк минут десять сидел, не двигаясь, и очень старательно пытался не представлять, что еще могли бы с ним сотворить эти нечеловечески сильные, но чуткие руки. Очень трудно сосредоточиться на деле, когда до дрожи хочется, чтобы Дженсен вернулся, наплевал на всякие свидания и немедленно — вот прямо сейчас! — забрался с Фрэнком в постель.

Наконец он встряхнулся, запустил триангуляцию маячка, подключился к инфолинку Дженсена — и услышал громкий хруст и звон стекла. Два выстрела, шипение — видимо, пар из пробитой пулями трубы, — снова хруст и глухой стук.

М-да, Дженсен уже и сам их нашел. А теперь — не думать о том, как опасно это может быть. Дженсен уверен, что справится — а свои силы он раньше всегда оценивал верно. Но просто на всякий случай Фрэнк его подстрахует.

Подперев щеку кулаком — усталость брала свое, все же Дженсен был прав, как бы ни хотелось отрицать очевидное, — Фрэнк по привычке слушал чуть учащенные дыхание и звуки борьбы. Игра воображения, или Дженсен действительно действовал жестче, чем обычно, — как будто к террористам у него были личные счеты? Фрэнк вдруг довольно ухмыльнулся: «как будто»? Да он сам теперь вполне тянет на личную причину мести.

Но все происходящее по ту сторону инфолинка было слишком знакомо — даже рутинно. От привычности ситуации волнами накатывала сонливость, и Фрэнк на секундочку прикрыл глаза. Если нужна будет помощь, он готов, он на месте, тут же подпрыгнет...

...под головой вместо твердой клавиатуры появилась мягкая подушка. А еще он непонятно почему оказался раздет и укрыт одеялом.

Фрэнк рывком сел. Секунду назад он точно сидел за столом! Нет, это что, был просто сон?! Но... такой реальный! Фрэнк заполошно завертел головой в поисках подтверждения и...

Неудобно съежившись и свесив с подлокотника руку, в узком кресле прямо возле кровати спал Дженсен. На щеке у него виднелась подсохшая алая царапина, на полу неаккуратной кучкой валялись плащ, бронежилет и пистолет.

Фрэнк задержал дыхание, зачарованно любуясь совершенно немыслимой картиной. Все-таки не сон... Хотя на свежую голову череда вчерашних событий — скорее даже счастливых совпадений — выглядела до безумия невозможной. Смешно: он два года лелеял свою гордость и обиду, Дженсен верил, что Фрэнк его терпеть не может — а в итоге по-человечески поговорить они смогли только из-за безумных террористов и электрического разряда, который едва не поджарил Фрэнку мозги. И слегка сорвал привычные предохранители — иначе он вряд ли осмелился бы сказать Дженсену то, что выпалил вчера.

Привстав с кровати, Фрэнк осторожно дотронулся до плеча Дженсена — и застыл, пойманный совсем не сонным, хоть и усталым взглядом. Слова не шли на язык, но на этот раз был черед Фрэнка действовать первым, потому что Дженсен не делал ничего — давая шанс отмотать пленку назад, сделать вид, что все по-прежнему.

Не позволяя себе засомневаться, Фрэнк молча приподнял край одеяла, опираясь на локоть, отодвинулся чуть дальше к стене — и замер. Дженсен сразу — тоже молча — встал и улегся рядом на спину, вытянул руки по швам и словно оцепенел. Напряжение почти звенело в воздухе, и Фрэнк, наплевав на теснящиеся в голове вопросы и собственную неуверенность, качнулся вперед, нагло улегся Дженсену прямо на грудь и прижался к губам в поцелуе.

И лишь ощутив, как под его ладонями медленно расслабляются закаменевшие грудные мышцы, Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул — металл, порох, кровь и пот: уже знакомо, ожидаемо. Еще миг спустя Дженсен опустил руки ему на спину, легко и плавно провел ладонями от поясницы до лопаток — и Фрэнк с облегчением закрыл глаза.

Судя по всему, сегодня они оба возьмут отгул.


End file.
